The broad long-term objective of our studies is to elucidate the etiology and role of adrenocortical dysfunction in the genesis and maintenance of hyperandrogenic oligo-ovulation (HO). The specific aims of the proposal being completed at the UAB GCRC is: To establish the sensitivity of the adrenal cortex to ACTH, and the pituitary sensitivity to CRH, in HO patients with and without adrenocortical hyper-reactivity. We hypothesize that the adrenocortical dysfunction of some patients with HO may be related to their demonstrating an increased sensitivity to ACTH and/or increased responsivity to CRH. In order to test this hypothesis we will determine the adrenocortical sensitivity and responsivity to incremental doses of 1-24 ACTH, and the pituitary/adrenal response to acute ovine CRH (oCRH) stimulation, in HO patients with and without adrenocortical hyper-reactivity, and in normal women.